Other parachute release-type toys have been devised in the past such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,871. However, these devices have several working parts and are difficult for a small child to manipulate.
Kites are usually flown on windy days by children of all ages. Heretofore, the oldest known device to release a toy parachute from a kite string is to attach the parachute to a fish hook or hair pin and shake the string when it reaches a certain heighth to cause the parachute to fall off. However, these devices require much skill to use since the manipulation of the string may cause the kite to dive.